Howls and Hisses
by NOMvampire
Summary: Insomniac Kouta Okita, a student in the Day Class at the Cross Academy, made it a routine to watch the sunrise everday since he arrived at the school. But one night bumping into Akinobu Shirai, a Night Class student, puts both of their secrets in danger of getting revealed. How will Kouta cope? OCxOC (Shonen-ai! though it may end up with more than that...)


The sun arose from the invisible miasma of the afternoon awakening at the Cross Academy, with landscapes untouched by time and everything locked in perfect position as if held in place by a controlling God. Hoards of day class students could be found at the night class dorm waiting outside in anticipation for the mysterious night class pupils to make an appearance and hopefully brighten the day of the bored humans.

A trail of white blazers travelled in a perfect orderly line as they made their way through the screaming black uniformed students. Kouta Okita was one of the unlucky people who were stuck in this transition process, in between the oblivious-to-everything-else fans of the secretly elite students, unable to escape.

This gave the boy time to think about the strange night class pupils who accompanied him in this school but were obviously worlds apart by status and apparently sleeping habits.

If insomnia was what separated the two classes then Kouta assumed that he was put in the wrong category, though that idea was obviously not right as not a single one of them had darkened circles beneath their eyes which was more than he could say for himself. His ghost of an arm barely let him sleep at night even though he was cripplingly tired.

Their beautifully strange appearances were weird too. It was no wonder they had more than a few fangirls begging to have their babies but they had an off putting air around them, their atmosphere not matching everyone else's.

Above the common crowd and they knew it, almost craved it… Or maybe that's not it.

The hazel eyed boy shook his head in disgust when he realised he stopped the struggle to get out and instead joined in to watch along with everyone else. 'Maybe if I get to bed earlier I might be able to get some actual sleep' exhausted with the daily struggle of life he cut of his view of the class at the lone nearly red haired brunette.

* * *

Akinobu Shirai grunted impatiently at the students ahead who were taking their time basking in the lime light that their fans programed just for them. Hanabusa was up to his usual antics and Senri looked just as indifferent as always.

Not that getting to class on time mattered that much to him but people who walked too slow drove him into insanity daily. There was no helping it though- the fans needed their Greek Gods to idolise every day and apparently vampires did a good job of being worshipped figures. These humans visited enough so that he remembered the 'regulars' in this praising of demons.

'C'mon! just MOVE' Akinobu resisted the pressing urge of pummelling the people in front of him with the promise of having a damn good cigarette after classes ended. Looking to his right and moving his vision away from the others he was greeted with all the normal screaming fanboys and girls… though a single human didn't quite fit in right with the rest of the crowd. He assumed that it was because of the human not aweing in their presence or swooning at the mere sight of them, maybe that was why he sorely struck out of the crowd but his judging gaze was unsettling to the vampire- almost like he knew of the secret that was embedded deeply in the foundation of the school.

'I doubt it' he pushed the thought away to continue his painfully slow walk to the main school building.

* * *

Kouta stared at the ceiling in front of him wide awake, inspecting every crack and chipped pieces that everyone else missed because they were asleep and ignorant to the whole matter. He shifted from his left side to his right several times with no comfort bared from either in his sea of duvets, blankets and the lack of sleep as the kraken of this wasteland.

Sighing loudly didn't disturb the silence that made him itch uncontrollably but it only made him aware of it more as it devoured his conscience. Having enough of the peace he decided that he would go outside again, this routine didn't leave him at any every night since he got at the academy. He would watch the serene sunrise, again and again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Until the pastel colourings that swam in the sky merged together into a vomit of yellows, oranges and ugly pale pink.

"Why can't I sleep?" he croaked out. This time the silence was skinned by his vocal cords, a single pebble sinking in the indefinite loss of sound.

"Is it-?" His head mechanically turned to the stump of flesh that replaced his right arm and groaned at the thought that he could practically still feel the digits of his hand brushing his leg.

Getting up to get outside to the fresh air that never helps his restlessness was what he had always done and will probably always do.

The clock struck two in a bitter snap.

* * *

Akinobu took in a breath of air as he was finally free from the stuffy classes and now able to return to his dorm later, adoring the quiet he rested on a cold barren tree and opened the little box that rested in his inside blazer pocket.

The promised cigarettes sang in harmony in his head as the box was hastily opened. Now taking out a little metallic lighter he blissfully sighed when the intoxicating fumes inhabited his lungs.

The nicotine stick was practically keeping him from attacking one of the day class humans in dire thirst, the blood tablets were not enough sometimes.

The wind rustled the leaves cruelly forcing them to let go of their dear mother tree and abandon all hope as they fell to the ground in static silence. The violet marked the sky unnoticeably as the blue, black and purple complemented each other along with the audience of stars that stole the stage.

'Always so…beautiful' the young man grinned fondly for the first time that day as he took several more lungful's of smoke.

* * *

Kouta scoffed at the fact of how badly his mother would scold him for not wearing anything more than a night shirt and pyjama bottoms outside at night- for the past year, though he didn't feel the sharp cold air against his exposed skin that he supposed should have brought him back inside.

'Is the lack of sleep making me forget my human limits?'

The phrase 'human limits' was amusing him.

On his way to the usual scheduled location that was engraved into his head he felt the soft scent of smoke leading him away. His hand curled into a fist when he realised that he was being spirited away by the lone smell of a cigarette along with the curiosity of who would be out even past the usual Night Class time.

Finally realising the source of this toxic smell was from a certain silver eyed boy who looked like he had his head too far up in the clouds the blonde's curiosity took the lead above his constant craving.

Suddenly the boy disappeared in the darkness of the trees leaving Kouta to trail the smell back to- 'Behind me?' trusting the lingering feeling inside of him the boy decided to turn around.

"What you doing way past your bedtime?" A mouthful of smoke was blown into the young students face.

"Hey-ah get away from me!" He jumped several steps back while swatting the substance away with his left hand desperately.

"Still haven't answered me" The tall Night Class student towered over the boy, his brunette curls wildly flailing in the wind.

"Maybe I wanted to go for a walk… I could ask you the same thing anyway! And put that out for craps sake it's getting into my eyes"

"Doesn't look like its making them any worse, and who the hell goes on a 'walk' at two in the morning? Listen Kid, I just want to have a smoke without some asshole coming here and getting in the way of my 'me time' "

"I-I'm sorry" Akinobu inspected the Day Class student who now buried his face in his hand, the vampire's eyes fell onto the humans right arm- or lack of it really. Realising that it was the boy from earlier that caught his dulled eyes Akinobu now could see why he stood out of the crowd…although that wasn't it…only his profile was visible at the time.

The eyelids of the human were droopingly heavy and his face had marks of a bad day, maybe week or even month- either way he needed to relax more. Nodding to the direction the tree he was just at, the vampire led the human away only because the human seemed interesting.

And Akinobu's assumptions were never wrong.

When trying to quit the damned habit of smoking it certainly doesn't help when you are offered them in a neat little decorated box with all of them lined in a structured orderly line.

"Looks like you could use one"

"No thanks…I'm trying to quit"

"But it's not working?" Akinobu raised an eyebrow and darted his silver orbs towards the blond.

"It's working very fine thanks" Kouta pushed the box away. The vampire could practically feel the shaking limbs of the student, the throbbing headache that pulsated throughout his entire body, the dryness of his watering mouth as the bloodstream begs for more and more.

"What's your name?"

"Okita Kouta"

"Shirai Akinobu"

"Well, Shirai, I'm sorry for intruding on your 'me time' " he cracked a small smile.

The immortal being almost enjoyed seeing the smiling face of the human, even though it was only a timid lift of muscles he already wanted to see it again.

"Wait! Look up" The day class student pointed to a pinpointed patch of the sky which was getting increasingly lighter by the minute, pallet washing everything a darker peach red colour. "That part is going to turn purple in a few minutes"

Watching the sky directly fade into such an explosion of natural fireworks amazed even Akinobu who thought the night sky was breath taking.

"Looks like you watch the sky a lot, to know the exact placement of these little things"

"I hate it"

He turned to the boy in surprise. "I've seen it so many times that it sickens me to see it again- the sunrise"

The words made the student crash back to reality with a harsh drop. Immediately dropping the butt of the cigarette he turned to leave in the other direction only leaving a very confused human to watch him hurry so suddenly.

"You're leaving? But you're going to miss the sunrise"

"It's late, I need to go" turning back to see the hazel eyed boy attempt to hide his disappointment made him maliciously smile.

"Are you going to be going for a walk tomorrow night?"

"Y-yes"

"Good" The white uniformed pupil flashed a pair of teeth a dentist would be proud of and returned to walking away.

"Still as weird as the others" the blond exhaled 'Smoking that much would surely tint your teeth yellow'


End file.
